The dimension to be verified is measured by a spacing of a fixed key with respect to mobile key.
Such an apparatus can be used for a plurality of sub-contracting activities, such as mechanics, screwcutting, machining on digital gauge machines, stamping, swaging, for example, for which a quality has to be the most economically ensured during making a part and with a sufficient accuracy in order not to be an obstacle to competitivity.
The multiplicity of the verifications that this type of apparatus makes possible is particularly economical by enabling to obviate the use of gauges and measuring tools of any types which are provided for a single given dimension and which can be rapidly worm, as well as the use of a plurality of various verifying apparatus which are each one provided only for one type of measure and sometimes for a reduced dimensional range (slide calipers, micro-measurers of inner and outer diameters, micro-measurers of outer grooves, micro-measurers of inner and outer threads, etc.), thereby the interest of such an apparatus when the part to be verified has a plurality of shapes and are made in series of median or small ranges.